


#Notmychatnoir (orphaned, salt and bad)

by I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Salt, Tumblr request, felix is a little trouble maker, ml salt, syran salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse/pseuds/I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse
Summary: Chat throws a temper tantrum during Syran and runs off, thinking ladybug will apologize and things will go back to normal.He never counted on Felix.





	#Notmychatnoir (orphaned, salt and bad)

Chat little temper tantrum wasn’t supposed to be seen by anyone. It was just going to be some yelling then Ladybug would see it his way, no big deal right?  
He didn’t count on Felix.  
-  
If they was a way to describe Felix it would be chaotic neutral. He did what he wants because he wants to, laws or morality wasn’t going to stop him. The only thing that ever makes him hesitate is consequences for what he did. However thoughs rarely stop him, although Felix never admits it outloud he happens to like chaos.  
And that exactly what he did when he released the video.  
It happened during Syren, that stupid water akuma that flooded the city. Felix sat on the roof of his favorite book store, each minute destroying his hope. People were drowning and the akuma wasn’t being stopped. It wasn’t until he heard screaming that stopped the thoughts.  
There he say it, Ladybug and Chat Noir arguing loudly. Felix had been smart and grabbed his phone, recording everything.  
Chat was complaining that Ladybug didn’t love him.  
Ladybug tried to explain what was going on.  
Chat left Ladybug alone, to deal with an akuma all alone.  
Ladybug was crying.  
Felix honestly saw red, ready to scream at the cat theme hero but he waited and schemed. Finally the akuma was defeated and everything turned back to normal, however Felix couldn’t let what happen go. So he went to the Culpa Twitter page, where he, his father and mother posted; having over millions of followers for their products. So Felix uploaded the raw video with the words.  
‘Some hero. Chat noir abandoned Ladybug and a drowning Paris became he didn’t get his way? #notmychatnoir’  
It was viral in 8 hours.  
The news article after were amazing.  
‘Chat Noir abandons Ladybug! Is this the hero we need?’  
‘Could chat noir be sabotage ladybug? ‘Could the famous Chat hero be working for Hawkmoth?’  
‘Chat Noir abandon Ladybug because she rejected his feels. Chat let’s Paris drown in return!!’  
‘Chat cant handle rejection! Show signs of an abuser!!’  
‘Chat noir, the hero we don’t need!! #notmychatnoir’  
Felix couldn’t wait for school tomorrow…


End file.
